Our Happy Married Life
by Mrs Mimi Ishida
Summary: Pure fluff. Matt and Mimi are starting a family. How'd Matt deal with his pregnant wife and her mood swings? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**_I was so impatient to post something. That's why I wrote this. It's pure fluff. Hope you enjoy._**

**_I do not own Digimon_**

* * *

><p><em>About 6 months after their wedding day….<em>

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I am so happy for you! This definitely calls for a celebration. I'll go call Tk and Kari and tell them to organize the whole thing. And others too. I-" Sora spoke excitedly through the phone.

"Wait Sora, not so fast," Mimi giggled, "Listen, I have a problem, and I was wondering if you could help me out."

"A problem?" Sora gasped, "Are you okay? Do you need me to come over? Is it serious?" Sora worriedly asked.

"No, no, it's just that…" Mimi couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Just say it. I'll try to help as much as I can." Sora reassuringly said.

"Well, I haven't exactly told Matt yet." Mimi said quickly.

"Oh." Sora didn't know what to say, "I know it's a bit hard and all, but, I think I know Matt well enough to know that he'll take it well."

"But that's just it. I don't know how he'll take it. I'm not sure; I keep thinking how he'll react." Mimi said sadly.

"Don't worry Mimi. We're all here for you. And if it makes you feel any better, telling that to Tai is way harder, and I had to be the one to do it." Sora said.

Mimi smiled at that, "Thanks Sora. That does help me feel a little better. You're the best!"

"Aw, it's nothing Mimi. What are friends for anyway? So, go tell him as soon as you get the chance. I'm telling you, he'll be thrilled! And rest; take care, okay?" Sora said.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks again Sora. Bye!"

"Bye. See you."

And with that, Mimi ended the call.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang.<p>

"Oh, that must be Matt." Mimi said to herself.

She opened the door.

"Matt!" she said happily and hugged him as soon as he entered.

Matt returned the hug, and they shared a small, love-filled kiss.

"You're happier than usual Mimi. What happened?" Matt asked, with no trace of negativity in his voice.

"Nothing special," She went into the kitchen and began making dinner. She still wasn't sure how to tell Matt, but she hoped that she would be able to before the day got over.

She was humming a song when Matt entered.

"Mimi, I'm going to take a shower," he said.

Mimi didn't answer. She was in her own little world.

"Mimi?" Matt asked; He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Mimi snapped out of her world. She hastily put the knife down and mistakenly cut her finger.

"Mimi!" a horrified Matt said.

Mimi didn't even feel the pain. Matt took Mimi to the sink and put her hand under the cool stream of water.

He then made her sit in the hall and went to fetch the first aid kit.

He neatly cleaned and bandaged the wound, and then asked her,

"Mimi? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Matt. I'm okay now, thanks to you," she said wearily.

"Don't ever do that again Mimi," Matt said and hugged her.

Mimi felt happy; she returned the embrace.

_Maybe now I should tell Matt…._

Matt pulled away from the hug. He gently kissed her fingers and put her hand on his chest. "I'll make dinner tonight. You should rest," he said and went into the kitchen.

_So much for telling him,_Mimi thought sadly.

They both sat down for dinner about an hour later.

"Wow, Matt. You simply are full of surprises. I didn't know you cooked so well. This is just delicious!" Mimi said while quickly eating her food; her craving for food and immensely increased.

Matt grinned. "It's nothing much, but, I'm glad you liked it." Matt noticed Mimi's quick intake of food but kept quiet about it.

Matt volunteered to do the dishes.

It was about 11 o'clock and they were about to go to bed when Mimi stopped him.

"Wait Matt," she said, "I have...I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Matt turned around and walked up to her.

She took his hands in hers and took a deep breath.

_Here it goes..._

"I'm… I'm…" she began.

"Yes? Go on," Matt said in his caring voice.

"I'm pregnant Matt! I'm pregnant!" she said and looked into his eyes; waiting for his reaction.

"What?" He inadvertently said.

Mimi was saddened at that. She expected more, and hung her head.

"No, Mimi, I didn't mean it like that," Matt said while cupping her face with his hands, "That was just by reflex. I'm extremely happy, I really am. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how you would take it," Mimi said, now feeling foolish.

Matt rested his hand on her stomach. He brought his face very close to hers. "You don't know how happy you've made me," he said in a whisper and gently kissed her stomach.

"Really?" Mimi said, circling her arms around his neck, "and how happy have I made you?"

Matt answered moving close to her by closing the distance between their lips in a passionate kiss.

Mimi slowly pulled away after a while; Matt went behind her and gently put his hands on her stomach, and she put her hands atop Matt's.

They just stood there; enjoying each other's company and awaiting the newest addition to their family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's a one shot for now but I'm thinking to extend it into two shot or a three shot. Please tell me if I should extend it or not. And PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. <strong>_

_**And if you have any better title for this story, please help me. I couldn't think of any other title. **_

_**Reviews are most encouraging. Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys I promised it'll be a two or three shot story so here's chapter 2. In this chapter, Matt deals with the mood swings of his pregnant wife. It'll be kinda hilarious. I hope so._**

**_Important note: I made changes in the last chapter. So don't get confuse. Mimi is still pregnant. Their baby is not born yet._**

**_I do not own digimon_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>March<strong>_

Matt was doing the same thing he did every morning recently; standing by Mimi as she threw up into the toilet. Mimi had just entered the morning sickness phase of pregnancy.

"Ugh...I hope you realize this is entirely your fault," Mimi said getting up from in front of the toilet.

"How this is my fault?"

"You're the one who knocked me up!" Mimi yelled at him.

"You're the one who asked for it" Matt shot back.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you did!" yelled Mimi walking out of the room.

"Just eight more months and this shit will end," mumbled Matt.

_**April**_

Matt was late from his band practice and he's now trying to sneak into the house while Mimi's asleep. Being as stealthy as he was, he figured he could just slip into their room and into the bed without waking her up. He approached the door to their room and placed his ear to the door to check if the coast was clear. When all he heard was steady breathing he progressed to open the door, when he opened it he was staring straight into the glazed eyes of a very angry Mimi holding a blanket and pillow.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," said Mimi handing him the blanket and pillow.

"But I couldn't help it, we need enough practice for our upcoming concert," Matt tried to explain but Mimi was in no mood for excuses.

"Couch!" yelled Mimi pointing to downstairs to the living room.

"But-"

_SLAM_

Mimi slammed the door in his face and locked it leaving him no choice, but to sleep on the couch.

_**May**_

"Matt, I think we should start buying things for the baby now instead of waiting until the last minute." Mimi proposed, while she and Matt were driving home from her doctor's appointment.

"Well, I guess we'd better since we already have the money for it. Let's just hold off on clothes until we know if the baby's a boy or a girl." said Matt, turning around and heading in the direction of the mall.

_At the mall: Twenty minutes later_

"We should get this, this, this, one of these and this" said Mimi going to and from every shelf in the store.

"How about we only get what we'll need, then if we have the money we'll come back some other time and get the extra stuff." Matt stated, trying to convince her that his plan was the best way to go about things.

"But they would look so cute, don't you think?" said Mimi, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, but we've got to be sensible about this."

"Oh come on…please?" Mimi said, making her lower lip quiver giving him the full puppy dog pout.

'_Fight it man! You can't let her get to you!_' Matt thought vigorously trying not to look into her eyes.

_Five minutes later_

"Your total comes to 2000$ Sir." said the cashier.

"Ouch my wallet."Matt complained, paying the cashier.

"I love you, Matt!" said Mimi pulling him into a hug.

"You better." mumbled Matt.

"What was that!" demanded Mimi, glaring at him.

"I said I love you too" said Matt taking the bags and leaving the store at Mimi' side.

_**June**_

Matt returned home from his band practice and walked to his and Mimi's room when he heard a frustrated groan come from inside the room. He slowly opened the door seeing Mimi trying to fit into her shorts. She noticed him once he was completely in the room and turned to look at him with a very depressed face.

"I'm fat" moaned Mimi as she fell back on the bed.

"No you're not it's just because of the baby, you'll be back to normal in a few months" said Matt sitting beside Mimi and embracing her.

"I hope" breathed Mimi as she leaned back into Matt's chest.

"I promise" said Matt kissing her on the head then leaning back to get comfortable.

_**July**_

Matt was awakened by a loud retching sound coming from the bathroom. Getting up he made his way to where the sound was coming from to see Mimi hunched over the toilet suffering from morning sickness.

"Are you alright!" asked Matt kneeling beside her.

"Do I look alright? I'm fucking throwing up!" shouted Mimi, after heaving into the toilet once more.

"Your right, I'm sorry. Do you need me to get you something?"

"No! But I want you to leave me alone!" Mimi said in an annoyed tone and threw a bottle of shampoo at him but Matt dodged it.

"A-A-Alright." whimpered Matt, hurriedly leaving the room.

'_My god, those mood swings are dangerous._' Thought Matt, and headed into the kitchen to make him some coffee.

_**August**_

"Hey TK, you wanna switch wives for about four months?" Matt asked his brother.

"Oh, come on Matt, it can't be that bad..."TK laughed at him.

"Her mood swings are driving me crazy; she's happy, and then she's sad, and then she's happy again, and then mad. I usually end up hurt by the time she reaches mad too" said Matt with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I don't know what to tell you. I understand your situation pretty well even though I haven't experienced it yet" TK tried to calm him.

"I hope you never have to go through what I am, and if you do then I hope it's not as bad" Matt said

"Oh and if it'll be that bad, then I'll be ready to switch wives for those months" TK laughed

"Sure if Mimi and Kari don't give us a black eye or broken ribs" Matt said walking away.

_**September**_

Deciding to go out to dinner, Matt and Mimi went to their favorite restaurant. After ten minutes of waiting they were finally approached by a waiter who looked like he'd be in his mid twenties. "May I take your order?"

"Yeah, I'll have steak medium-rare and a small salad." said Matt, handing the waiter his menu.

"I'll have a butter chicken, steak and a small salad. I would also like a slice of that chocolate cake for dessert." Mimi said, giving him her menu as well.

"That's a lot of food isn't it?" the waiter stupidly asked.

"Oh, bad move." muttered Matt, shaking his head.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" yelled Mimi, abruptly standing from the table.

"I-I-I just-"The waiter tried to explain, but was cut off by Mimi.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!"

At this point the waiter was huddled on the ground shaking violently.

"Matt, we're leaving!" shouted Mimi grabbing her purse and storming out the door.

Walking up to the waiter, Matt knelt beside him. "Do you have any kids?" asked Matt, placing his hand on the poor man's shoulder.

He could only shake his head 'no', too shaken to do anything else.

"Got a girlfriend?"

This time the waiter nodded. "Well here's a tip…don't get her pregnant." said Matt getting up and following Mimi.

_**October**_

"What are you eating Mimi?" asked Matt when he saw her put something that looked like chocolate in her mouth and hiding a carton of ice-cream.

"Nothing" Mimi's voice was muffled through the chocolate bar in her mouth.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me your not eating chocolate. Is that ice-cream you're hiding?"

"I'm not eating chocolate" again her voice was muffled because the chocolate was still in her mouth.

"Hmmm… give me ALL the chocolates and ice-cream. You know it's not good for you and our baby," said Matt sticking his hand out.

Mimi got up and began walking through the house getting all the chocolates and she hid throughout the house; when she came back she had about 20 chocolate bars in her hand and gave them to Matt.

"Good, now we can give them out at Halloween and give me this," said Matt, taking the carton of ice-cream from her.

"I fucking hate you!" yelled Mimi who then stormed up to their room.

"I love you too dear" said Matt to no one in particular.

_**November**_

"Come on Mimi, it's almost over." encouraged Matt, holding onto his wife's hand while she was in labor.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" shrieked Mimi, giving one final push.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" said the doctor, wrapping the newborn in a blue blanket and handing him to Mimi.

"He's beautiful" said Matt, giving Mimi a kiss on the forehead then turning to admire his Son.

The baby had golden blond hair like his father and hazel eyes like his mother.

"What should we name him?" asked Mimi, looking toward Matt.

"How about… Ryo? I've always liked that name."

"Yeah, I like that." said Mimi, watching the infant slowly fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you so much to those who read and reviewed this story. It's really very encouraging and I appreciate it. I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy:)<em>**


End file.
